The Ugliness of War
by Rolletti
Summary: Looking for treasure under foul smelling flesh and the end result.


**Title**: The Ugliness of War  
**Author**: Rolletti  
**Ages:** Peter:17, Susan:16, Edmund:14, Lucy:12

This story takes place during the Golden Age  
No Slash What So Ever  
Disclaimer: Yep, I do not own any part of C.S. Lewis works.

Summary: Looking for treasure under foul smelling flesh and the end result.

* * *

Blood and rotten teeth spewed out of the face of a fell beast upon impact with Peter's shield. As the monster screamed in horrific agony, Peter swung Rhindon with precision gutting his foe as he delivered the fatal blow. With chest heaving Peter looked around and saw only Narnians standing. Suddenly a savage scream filled the air of a two-headed beast. It lay on its back pinned to the ground by a spear. Orieus beheaded it bringing instant silence. Bloated bodies lay strewn about the battle field baking in the afternoon sun. A sickening aroma filled the air around the victors. Grimacing against the stench, Peter wondered why the bodies of fell beast always bloat and decay quickly once dead.

"It's that rotten magic I'm sure," he said to himself, while trying to repress the need to vomit.

"Excuse me your majesty?" asked Orieus, as he walked past the king.

"Nothing, forget it. Where is Edmund? We were separated towards the end of the fighting. He should be here suffering this stench with me."

"I'm sure he's suffering from it, my King. You can't get away from it."

"Yes, but I want to _see_ his face," smirked Peter.

_Brothers! They're the same no matter the specie. _Thought Orieus as he watched Peter look around curiously.

Peter continued to search for Edmund with a bit more urgency in each step.

"Edmund? Edmund!" shouted Peter. Fear pumped blood through his veins so fast it was the only thing he could hear. "Edmund, answer me right now!"

Silence

Within half a second the field became alive with soldiers shouting with urgency. "King Edmund! King Edmund!"

A myriad of Animals immediately began searching, some used their keen eyesight and others their noses. Everyone, in their urgency, tried not to step on any of the bodies for fear they would explode, adding to the rancid air.

Peter found him. His little brother's helmet lay a foot away from a horrendous, yet dead, monstrous looking creature with a mouth full of fangs. It's filthy, black tongue and expression of pure hatred was frozen forevermore. Pushing over a myriad of dead, stinking bodies, Peter found Edmund drenched in what looked like green pus cooking in the sun. He had deep lacerations to his neck and torso. The most horrible wound to the right side of his head was bleeding heavily. The blood was not only red, but the deepest of red he should never see coming from his brother.

Peter couldn't breathe.

* * *

In hindsight, Peter felt he shouldn't have let Edmund come with him. He should have told him to stay home, tend to his royal duties, and be there for the girls. Of course, a historic fight would have caused raised brows and tongues to wag, but he would have been safe. Not lying unconscious in the sick ward despite Lucy's cordial.

"You are the most stubborn of beings," whispered Peter, as he sat holding the pale limp hand of his brother. "It's been four years since our arrival, and I have come to accept that you will always be headstrong and never do as you are told. Not by me anyway." A touch of guilt washed over him. "That was unfair, wasn't it? Then let's just say, you _eventually_ do as I tell you."

Peter studied the pale calloused hand he held. His brother's hands were strong and disciplined enough to wield _two_ swords, yet gentle when it came to his sisters. A soft smile crossed Peter's face when he remembered how Edmund held Lucy's hand, and helped her keep her footing on stones crossing the creek to pick ripen honeysuckles, or waltzing Susan across the ballroom despite his dislike for dance.

"Oh, Edmund," whispered Peter.

His sharp blue eyes watched expectantly, looking for a sign, any sign of a response.

Nothing. The same silence that mocked him the past few days answered. Not a blink, a twitch, or a hitch in his breathing gave Peter any cause to breathe a sigh of relief. Instead, heartache and frustration plagued him.

Skillful, loving, fingers caressed Edmund's dark brow. Peter tried to coax a reaction out of him. Outside the window the birds sung merrily, spreading the word of good cheer and good will to all who heard. The sun shone brightly casting its radiance even into the darkest corner of Narnia, which of course made the birdsong all the merrier. As High King, Peter wanted to grip the windowsill until his knuckles turned white, and shout at the sun, and anything with a heartbeat, to silence itself. No one had any right to be happy on that day, not while _his_ brother, _their_ king, lie lost in darkness! And certainly not while he sat in agony- did he want to see or hear the world's inspiration in light and song. All was not well. It wasn't fair.

"Wake-up Ed," Peter whispered. "Please."

Cair Paravel's head healer - a tall white Rabbit who was accustomed to adjusting his square spectacles, looked on in sympathy. He meekly approached the High King.

"Your Highness, it's been three days since you've left your brother's side. Please, go refresh yourself, order something to eat, and get some rest. The Queens are beside themselves with worry for _you_ as well as King Edmund."

"No, I can't," he said, addressing the healer.

"Your Majesty please! I give you my word of honor I will inform you immediately, the very _moment_ King Edmund wakes."

"When he wakes, I will be _right_ here, Ringval. There are no pressing matters in court that demands my immediate attention. Even so, the queens are perfectly capable of handling whatever arises," said Peter, deliberately putting an end to the repetitive conversation.

If his brother was awake, he would have seen the smooth transition from irritation to unmistakable love reserved just for him when Peter turned back. "Did you hear that, Eddy? I'm going to be right here," he whispered in his ear, followed by a tender kiss he let linger to his cheek. "Dear Aslan, please let him wake soon."

The physician sighed as he watched the High King, and walked away shaking his head.

* * *

"Ringval, what say the High King?" asked Tumnus, nervously when he was approached in the adjoining room used for waiting family and friends.

"Like he always says, "No."

"Oh dear, I can't face Queen Lucy with this report. Not again," said Tumnus, as he paced about worrying his hands.

"I'm sorry, Tumnus, albeit better you than me my friend. I myself would cower to face her with such news. He hasn't eaten in days. No, delivering such news once was enough for this old physician. Come follow me."

Downtrodden, Tumnus followed the healer to the source of the medicinal aroma in the sick ward. Tumnus looked around the apothecary filled with herbs drying, hanging from the ceiling or boiling in a multitude of pots. The place was well ordered with a plethora of nooks containing medicinal filled pouches. Tumnus wondered how anyone could get better with all the different smells blending together as he watched the healer conduct his search.

The room was exceptionally clean. Tumnus was made to wash his hands, and even then, he was told not to touch anything to prevent the spread of germs. The floors were scrubbed every day with hot scalding water and something that was a disinfectant. Tumnus stood in the middle of the room not even wanting to breathe for fear of contaminating something.

Everyone knew Ringval was extremely strict when it came to the sick ward and apothecary within. Every surface was scrubbed cleaned whether it needed it or not, and everything had a proper place _and_ was properly labeled. Where, why and how are the questions asked with piercing eyes if anything was out of place.

Stories of the healer's obsession with cleanliness went far and wide.

Ringval pushed his square spectacles up his nose for the umpteenth time, and searched through well labeled niches before he decided on one. "Ah, here you are." The healer took out a leather pouch and poured some of its contents into a smaller pouch. "Give this to Queen Lucy's maid, and tell her to prepare the queen's tea with it. It will settle her stomach. If I know my queen, no doubt she has worried herself sick again."

With worried brows Tumnus accepted the contents with care. "Thank you Ringval, your assumption is quite correct. Please send word if there is any change. The court could use some good news."

* * *

As usual a drop of Lucy's cordial healed Edmund at record speed, but his unconscious state left the healer, and those he consulted, puzzled.

Fatigue caught up with Peter as the day progressed. Beside visits to the loo, he rarely left his brother's side. He couldn't eat with his stomach tied up in knots and sleep evaded him. He continued his vigil with burning red eyes. "You _must_ fight, Edmund, battle your way through the darkness and come back. They wanted _me_ dead, Ed, and though not one of their party lives, they'll get their wish if you . . ." said Peter, as he watched his own fingers tenderly caressed his brother's pale cheek. "I love you, you dolt, so wake up already."

Visions of his brother lying dead in a battle strewn field filled his mind's eye. Both silent and still.

Peter's fingers left Edmund's cheek and trailed down to his chest, stopping over his heart. The strong rhythm aided in his sanity. His fingers moved further still, coming to rest on _**the**_ scar amongst many, a lasting gift from the White Witch. He wished he could kill her memory, especially from his brother. To Peter, Edmund will always be considered as his _baby_ brother, his to protect. Although Edmund was fourteen years old, an accomplished and just king, Peter couldn't help but to see him that way. He would never tell Edmund that of course.

"Oh, how the insults would fly, aye Eddy?" he said, with a half-amused sigh.

"Your Highness, if you please," said a nervous Dryad named Tin as she curtsied before the High King. "Compliments of Queen Susan," she said, as she encouraged Har Anteater, who usually served as the Cair's exterminator, rushed forward and quickly placed a small table in front of the King. He made a hasty retreat, after a respectful bow of course. With a slight tremor, the covered dishes rattled as Tin placed the tray, filled with an array of succulent dishes, on the table. "She told me to deliver a message my King," but she froze with the words stuck in her throat.

"Well, what is it, my good lady?" asked Peter. Tin stood there moving her lips without a word coming out. Peter was slightly annoyed with Susan.

"Oh, your Highness, I'm too ashamed to say," said Tin, as she nervously played with her string of pearls, threatening to scatter ivory jewels about the High King. Somewhere in the forest near the castle the leaves of her Tree shook.

"Never mind, I can just imagine. You may tell the Queen her message was heard loud and clear," he glanced at the tray of food and wine.

"Thank you, thank you, your Highness," said Tin, as she brought her breathing and emotions under control. She curtseyed before she quickly made her escape, but not without first stealing a glance at the country's beloved King Edmund.

Peter lifted the covers and poked at his food. He was about to replace the covers when he thought better of it. Rather than face Susan's wrath, he ate nearly everything on his plate, and washed it down with Narnia's sweet wine. Sending the tray to the sick ward meant she had - had enough! Wiping his mouth with a napkin embroidered with the Red Lion in the corner, Peter said, "Once she gets into a tizzy there is no stopping her."

"Good you've eaten," said Lucy, as she entered the room.

"I figured a spy would be along shortly," said Peter, as he watched Lucy kiss Edmund's cheek. He smiled at his only sunshine on this personal gloomy day.

"I'm not a spy. I'm a threat," she said, as she sat across Peter's lap. He pulled her in close as she lay her head watching Edmund.

"A threat, are you? Well, I'm glad I avoided it," he kissed the top of her head.

"It's strange seeing him there. The cordial worked. He should be up deliberately giving you a hard time about that three-day scruff."

"Hmm, you don't like it? I was thinking about keeping it."

"But it's scratchy." Lucy confirmed by rubbing her cheek on his chin. "Nope, you must shave."

"You're rather bossy today," he teased, as he minutely shook her. Peter sighed heavily with exhaustion. "No doubt Susan had an evil spell cast on the food, I can barely keep my eyes open," he said, with the widest yawn.

Lucy grinned, threw her arms around Peter's neck, and pulled his forehead down to hers. "No, that would be me. I told you I was a threat. You haven't slept for days, and now you will. Now, lay next to Ed, and get some sleep big brother." She kissed his shocked face, winked, and skipped out of the room victoriously.

"That evil, little, conniving queen. I thought that wine tasted a little funny," growled Peter, as his eyes grew heavier as the drug took effect. "I must speak with Susan about this…no, she probably blessed idea." Peter sighed as he stood. "Would you object to me lying next to you, brother o'mine? Yes, I suppose it was rather cheeky of me to call her evil, but I should have known those two would execute a plan against me. I know they are only concerned, and I love them for it, little wenches. Now scoot over."

Lying next to Edmund on sterile sheets and pillows, Peter held him close. In the privacy of their shared room, burying himself against Peter's neck was Edmund's retreat from the world when it was overwhelming and tried his soul. This time Peter held him not for his brother's sake, but his own. He kissed the top of Edmund's head, smoothed out the dark disheveled mass, then kissed him again.

* * *

Amongst the herbs and bottles of colorful concoctions was a curious young apprentice; a Meerkat named Peci. He was honored to be accepted as an apprentice of the Head Healer of Cair Paravel. His family's status within the neighborhood elevated once word got out that he would be in the employ of the Kings and Queens. His whole family, which consisted of both parents, sisters, brothers, aunts, cousins, uncles and both sets of grandparents, his best friend BlackSky, and two cousins twice removed, escorted him to the gates of the castle with well wishes. His mother cried because she was so proud, and losing her baby at the same time. Peci was so embarrassed, because she kept repeating, "my baby, my darling, brave baby boy." He quickly slipped through the gates and waved good-bye from the other side.

"Wait!" shouted BlackSky. She ran to her best friend and hugged him tightly. "Goodbye, Peci, I'm going to miss you. Don't forget to write about all of your adventures."

"I'm an apprentice to the head healer. I'm not going to have any adventures. You know how healer Ringval is. He'll probably have me scrubbing the ceiling most days."

"Yes, but you might see their majesties, and accompany the kings on campaigns!"

"I'm an apprentice to healer Ringval, healer Dacor is the field physician."

"Well, you must tell me everything regardless. I hear the High King is so protective of his family, and he loves and dotes on them fiercely. It's the sweetest thing ever," she said, clasping her hands together, eyes shining.

Peci smiled at her and shook his head. "You're so melodramatic, and stop daydreaming. Well, I better go." They looked into each other's eyes trying their hardest not to tear up. They've been best friends as soon as they laid eyes on each other as babies, and rarely spent time apart.

"Goodbye Peci, don't forget me," she whispered as they hugged tightly.

"I won't," he whispered back. When they parted, he grinned and said, "Don't forget to feed my pet snake!" and then he was gone.

He was gone, and a guard was left in his place. She gave him a half smile before she turned away. She looked at the beautiful, white castle one more time before rejoining Peci's family, but something caught her attention! To the far right of the castle she saw something she had always wanted to see. There on the fourth-floor balcony was King Peter. She would know that yellow hair anywhere, since he was the only one in the land who had it. He crouched down at eye level to Queen Lucy and kissed her on the nose. King Edmund joined them, but he snatched Queen Lucy's crown and ran. The other two were laughing as they ran inside to retaliate.

BlackSky was floating on a cloud! Besides Aslan, she saw what her heart desired. Well, almost. Queen Susan was missing, but she could imagine her sitting in the royal garden wearing a blue, pastel flowing gown with bright flowers in her hair, placed by the High King himself, reading a book. She was probably eating juicy grapes cooled in the river…

"Come on girl, quit daydreaming! What are we going to do now that Peci is gone? He's the one that usually snaps you out of it. Your poor parents. Now, let's go," said Peci's grandmother. BlackSky followed and sighed as she looked back at the castle, her mind already dreaming up another scenario about the royals.

* * *

Peci loved his job, and his curiosity helped him to succeed. Unfortunately, it got him into trouble too.

As Ringval walked about muttering to himself and checking the consistency of some future remedy, Peci peeked around the door to eye his kings. Never had he'd been given the opportunity to see them up close, and there he was, just a room away. He quickly looked back at the busy Healer, then returned his attention to the kings.

He shouldn't look.

He knew he really shouldn't. He wasn't disturbing their privacy. Besides, one was unconscious.

So engrossed was the pup, as he tilted his head while he studied the actions of the High King, that he didn't realize he was more than half way across the room trying to get at a better angle to have a proper look see. He stood straight and tall, stretching his neck in order to see clearly. The black patch eyes didn't miss a thing as he observed every movement of the king. Peci's mouth fell open as his eyes grew bigger at Peter's open affections. So mesmerized was he, that he sat back on his red tipped ring tail as if he was watching a performance. _My brothers and sisters are never going to believe this. BlackSky will go into shock once she hears the news._

Peci was deeply captivated as a result of his curiosity, that he did not see nor hear Ringval sneak up behind him. That was an amazing feat, because everyone knows how hard a task that is concerning Meerkats. Peci almost yelped when his ringed tail was slightly pulled and found a paw placed over his mouth. He received a stern look to follow the healer back to the apothecary, which he did while constantly looking back at the _show_. After closing the door Ringval rounded on Peci.

"Have you lost your mind?! You are _**not**_ at liberty to just sit and watch what the High King does in privacy! When you are in the employ of the Royals you do your job and nothing else, and most of all you do not, I repeat, do not go blabbing what you've seen or heard. That's their business and none other. You wouldn't want to give away state secrets!"

Shrinking away from the Healer that stood over him, Peci considered what was said. However, his curiosity reigned above the reprimand. It was something he was told he had in common with Queen Lucy. "Why does the High King hug and kiss His Majesty so much? I mean, don't you find that rather odd? I think King Edmund would be quite embarrassed if he knew the High King was babying him. I've seen him show such affection towards the queens when they were here, but that's to be expected because, well . . . they're the queens," he said, quite excitedly.

"I never told anyone, but you once sent me to the herb garden to pick some Hyssop for the sick Hummingbirds, and I saw King Edmund push the High King into the brook when he tried to hug him. It was of my opinion that the king didn't like that. Now that he's unconscious the High King does not only hug him, but hold him close. And let's not forget the kisses!" he said, as he quickly opened the door a crack. "Look, he's still doing it!" he said, very much appalled.

With his glasses sitting on the edge of his nose, Ringval closed the door quietly once again before speaking.

"Hush, and hold your tongue young one, your ignorance shows. You were not there the day the king was viciously, stabbed through by the White Witch as he tried to save his brother and all of Narnia. You were not there when all three sovereigns frantically searched the battlefield looking for him amongst the dead and dying." Ringval leaned closer as memories burned bright, never to be forgotten. "You were not there when they found their brother lying in a large pool of his own blood. Nor where you there when he stopped breathing _after_ a drop from the queen's healing cordial. Their love runs deep, Peci. Don't cheapen it."

The Meerkat bowed his head in shame.

"It's just . . . well sir . . . my brother wouldn't hug me like that. Nor I him, come to think of it," he said sitting back on his tail. "Sir, what if King Edmund was awake? Would he not look for more water to push King Peter into?"

"King Edmund would relish it," Ringval smiled at his naive pupil.

"But the water . . ."

"Tell me, was King Peter angry when he came out of the water?"

"I don't know. I got scared and ran."

"Well, I'm sure if you'd stayed you would have seen both kings laughing. I wouldn't be surprised if King Edmund jumped into the brook after King Peter. Or was chased in merriment by his brother. They are our beloved royals, but they are children too who, like other children, like to play."

Ringval's nose twitched as he tried to adjust his glasses. "Besides, you said your brother wouldn't hold you in kind, but you didn't mention how you would feel if he did," smirked Ringval, knowingly.

Peci looked thoughtful after the Healers comment, and cracked the door open again to look at his king with new eyes. _I guess BlackSky was right, and I can't even tell her. _Ringval stood behind him, watching the kings as he whispered, "You are quite wrong, Peci, about King Edmund. He and the Queens are very thankful to Aslan when the High King returns alive from a battle. Especially a hard one where King Edmund couldn't accompany him for one reason or another. So grateful are they, that they allow his tender, overzealous administrations the first chance he gets. Serving them medicinal tea in their quarters or tent after such battles…"

"You've done field work? I thought only healer Dacor accompanied the army," said Peci.

Ringval frowned at the lack of decorum. "On occasion I've accompanied the kings when Dacor wasn't available. I've seen with my own eyes how King Edmund _allowed _the cuddling. I believe he knows the High King needs the reassurance of his well being. Quite frankly, I believe King Edmund desires it as well for the same reason.

"The Sovereigns love is tightly interwoven, Peci. One can feel it when the trumpet sounds, announcing the High Kings return. It's as if the very air is suddenly alive. Dignity is abandoned as their majesties stop what they are doing and run -with the king in the lead- to meet their brother."

"Even Queen Susan?" asked Peci. His eyes grew round with wonder.

"She is usually on King Edmund's heels. Queen Lucy shouts his name repeatedly until she reaches him, and he scoops her up while kissing the others. Queen Susan immediately throws a banquet for all to welcome home the High King."

"We would hear about it from a traveler or the Birds. My family and I live so far away that we could never attend," said Peci.

"Well, laughter and dancing go on well into the night, while delicious food seems to appear out of nowhere. Behind the scene King Edmund quietly orders the High King's valet to prepare a hot bath, and have clean pajamas laid out and ready for his brother. I know this, because the king always requests for something relaxing for the High Kings bath. Queen Lucy sends up hot cocoa or wine to further relax him. Oh, how they love their big brother."

* * *

Twelve hours later Peter breathed deeply, he could barely open his eyes. He grimaced as his muscles resisted the stretch. Evidently, he hadn't moved the whole time. Remembering where he was, he looked down at Edmund, and saw there had been no change.

"If I wacked you over the head with this pillow would you wake up?" Peter croaked, as he waited for an answer. "I'm lost without you, Ed, please wake up. If you don't, I'll have to place Lucy under guard, because she'll try to follow me into battle. She's probably pulling out her whole arsenal, sharpening them at this very moment, just in case. I've seen her visit the smithy quite a few times in the past, little miss sneaky. I know she has twice as many knives I've had commissioned for her. Then there is Susan, who would give me _that_ look that says I better not let Lucy come with me. So, you see? You can't leave me here to defend myself."

Peter looked down into beautiful brown eyes staring back at him. "Pete, what are you whining about?" whispered Edmund.

Peter smiled in relief and whispered gratefully, "There you are."

The End


End file.
